


love note #3

by GoingKnowhere



Series: love notes [3]
Category: A Wrinkle in Time (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Love, Love Note, M/M, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: a love note from your husband, Alex Murray





	love note #3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me do some explaining
> 
> For Valentine's Day this year I decided to take on some suggestions for love notes, but I made everything a mystery. All prompts and characters were assigned a random letter/number and from there people picked out random things. I then revealed all the info when I posted each note.
> 
> The whole point of these was to be short, cutesy, maybe a little cheesy, but overall to tap into the feeling we all want of being loved by someone we love in return.
> 
> ...they also don't have a title...
> 
> This one was picked by @loststarlight on tumblr.  
> They ended up picking  
> \- Character T: Dr. Alex Murray from A Wrinkle In Time  
> \- Quote 14: I love you to the moon and back.  
> \- Word 25: Innocence (which I translated as pure love)  
> \- Pet Name 37: Starlight

_**love note #3** _

 

Y/N, Starlight, I never thought I’d see you again.

“I love you to the moon and back.” I’ve seen that phrase everywhere since I got back and every time I’m baffled. The moon in only 238,900 miles away from Earth, a round trip equaling 477, 800 miles. Now, I don’t know where in this universe I was kept, but I feel like it was much farther than that and - let me tell you - I loved you for every single moment of my captivity.

Tessering had no affect on my heart and neither did time.

I missed your jokes and how your face scrunches up when you laugh.

I missed your mind and how I could always trust you to keep me on my toes.

I missed your entire presence, Y/N. Not being able to come home, knowing you’ll be there and not feeling your fingers laced with mine.

Not knowing that if I ever got back that you would still be there for me.

It nearly destroyed me, Y/N.

Now that I’m back, I don’t want to miss another moment. I have a lot planned for us today; starting with breakfast. Don’t bother leaving our bed just yet, I’m bringing breakfast to you. If you are hearing worrying noises - ignore those! I’m fine! I’ll take care of everything, but - most importantly - I’ll take care of you.

I love you so much, Starlight

Eternally yours, Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥♥
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated ♥♥♥


End file.
